


Songŗ

by Melitot



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Child Abandonment, Creepy, Flash Fic, Gen, Jotunheim, Lullabies, Memories, Misery, Not So Much Sadly, Sad, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There is a tune that the ice people sing to their children.</i><br/>Loki and a memory as old as childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songŗ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Songŗ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682721) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Kind of an experiment - I don't know where it came from. Absolutely not supported by Marvel's canon, and with a mythological flavour.  
> Title comes from old Norse and means ~~quite originally~~ "song".
> 
> Almost all allitterations of the lullaby went lost in translation; I'm sorry for that, but with a word limit and my limited grasp of English I couldn't manage to reproduce them. Feel free to point out mistakes and such :)

 

_Little Winter, Little Winter, snow falls..._

There is a tune that the ice people sing to their children; it's a flowing of water on stones, it's the pure and clear reverberation of an echo among the mountains. Loki did not know its words. He would never have imagined that the Jotnar possessed so delicate a thing.

 _Cold is long and hunger brief..._

Now he knows why it always accompanied his dreams. Love, sorrow – the impression of life for one who will not live it in a safe cradle. The scream of winds upon the tundras.

_Now come joy and repose. Close your eyes, Little Winter, o luminous. It's time to sleep._

He breathes snow. 

_Time to die._

 

It's the song of the exposed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> F & kudos = ❤


End file.
